Lovebot
by Vismur
Summary: AU. Dos historias sobre el mismo universo. El siglo XXVI, una sobre el amor de dos seres artificiales, y la otra sobre el amor de una creación divina con un ser artificial.


_Titulo: Lovebot_

_Autor: Vismur_

_Fandom: Supernatural_

_Pareja: Destiel_

_Disclaimer: Lamentablemente esta serie no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos escritores, actores y directores._

_NOTAS: Son dos historias diferentes de la misma pareja en diferentes situaciones, pero sigue siendo la misma idea en general, por eso están juntas._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**LOVEBOT**

**HISTORIA ONE**

En el siglo XXVI, el planeta logro su regeneración debido a los cambios que se habían suscitado desde el siglo XX, pero no sin sus consecuencias. La extinción y evolución era inevitables para las especies del planeta, la humanidad fue reducida en su mayoría, y la que sobrevivió tuvo que adaptarse y avanzar tecnológicamente.

Los robots eran la herramienta del presente, de todos tipos y para todas funciones. Los robots de transporte, carga y construcción llamados Heavy Duty, abreviados HYD más el número de serie; los robots de índole medico, investigación, ciencias y comunicación, denominados Scientists, abreviatura SCS; también existían robos con rasgos físicos humanos, su nombre era Sub Persons, abreviatura SPN. De esta última, se crearon tres versiones distintas: Sub Persons Humanoid, abreviación SPN-H, eran compañía, ayudantes de cocina, niñeros, maestros, sastres, y demás trabajos simples y normales; luego existían los Sub Persons Demons, abreviación SPN-D, quienes eran policías, acompañantes de actividades sexuales, carceleros, abogados y guardaespaldas; en la ultima estancia se encontraban los Sub Persons Angel, abreviación SPN-A, que eran simplemente militares, soldados y maquinas de guerra, de todos los robots, su número era mucho menor.

John Winchester bufo de nuevo al ver esa investigación del país, Neo Ameria, quien presumía su amplia red robótica.

- Tonterías – bufo molesto, el dependiente del periódico solo le vio con aburrimiento.

- Definitivamente traeré el pack de cerveza – dijo un joven rubio y apuesto revisando la misma notica que su padre.

- Definitivamente, deberíamos invitar a Bobby y hacer una noche de chicos y cerveza – dijo John orgulloso por el alcoholismo de su hijo.

- Sam se enfadará – menciono Dean con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Deja de parlotear y ve por esa cerveza muchacho – se quejó el mayor.

- Si padre – dijo dándole la razón con un poco de burla, John suspiro. Cuando llegaron a casa para fueron recibidos por el olor de la comida recién hecha.

- Padre, Hermano – un hombre alto y pelinegro les recibió con un mandil.

- ¿No puedes ser más niña? – pregunto con burla el rubio.

- Cállate Dean, o hackeare tu sistema y hare que no te funcionen las piernas – amenazo el más alto, John suspiro.

Dean y Sam, pesar de sus reacciones tan humanas que engañarían a humanos, ambos eran robots, SPN-H más específicamente.

Su amada Mary los había armado y programado, antes de que muriera por el accidente de coche, trabajo en un gran laboratorio, y tuvo una gran colaboración en crear los SPN-A, solo que pronto renuncio y se dedico al hogar, empezó a investigar de nuevo, cuando quedo destrozada al saber que nunca tendrían hijos, ese fue su sustituto.

El primero en "nacer" fue Dean Winchester, unidad SPN-H-127854, con la apariencia de 25 años, y con una personalidad programada de los más extraña, su apariencia física fue fruto de ADN de Mary, quien en laboratorio creo piel y demás órganos sintéticos necesarios para su fabricación, John realmente creyó que a su mujer se le zafaron algunos cables.

Su segundo fue Sam Winchester, unidad SPN-H-127854, con la apariencia de 20 o 21 años, era mucho más alto que el primero, y en este uso ADN de John, haciendo el mismo proceso, pero con una personalidad muy diferente al primero.

Ambos le llamaban padre como parte de la programación, al igual que Mary, hasta su muerte.

Ninguno estaba registrado ante el gobierno, este nunca permitiría creaciones como ellos, y como actúan como humanos podían pasar como sus hijos sin problemas.

En tiempo de la víspera de la muerte de su esposa, estuvo tentado a deshacerse de ellos, pero no pudo, porque Mary se había esforzado tanto en crearlos, y Dios, que tenían su ADN.

La vida era complicada, y la tecnología también.

- ¿Papá? – pregunto Sam ya habiendo servido la comida.

Miro a Deán, quien le dejo una cerveza en su plato, el único de la mesa.

- ¿No van a comer conmigo? – pregunto, ambos robots se miraron.

- Por supuesto – menciono Sam, mientras entraba en la cocina, y Dean ponía dos botellas de cerveza más en la mesa.

En la noche, una vez terminada la actividad, Dean regresó al laboratorio a recargar su energía. Sam ya se encontraba ahí, con los ojos cerrados, conectado con un cable de un panel en su cuello a la computadora, buscando información en la internet, podía hacerlo de la forma humana, pero ahí no había nadie mirando.

- Padre se ha dormido – anuncio Dean abriendo el panel de su cuello y sacando el cable para conectarlo en la cama de recarga de energía.

- Últimamente se ve decaído – saboreo un poco la palabra mientras abría los ojos, sus ojos normalmente castaños, se veía una gran paso de luces, información - ¿Se irá igual que madre? - pregunto Sam, quien empezaba a desconectarse.

- No lo se – murmuro apagando el sistema.

A la mañana siguiente.

- Dean, Dean – Sam intentaba despertar al robot de su hermano, normalmente su programación de despertar era distinta, mientras Sam se levantaba a las siete de la mañana, Dean lo hacia a las diez, pero hoy era una emergencia – maldita sea – usando la conexión inalámbrica hackeo el sistema de Dean, despertándolo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pegunta por el inesperado despertar de su sistema, quien parecía un poco desequilibrado, pero un minuto basto para regresar a los parámetros normales.

- Es padre, no despierta – informo con alarma en su voz, Dean se paro inmediatamente e ir a la habitación de su padre, y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba, pero había algo distinto, como madre cuando murió.

- ¿Hiciste un escáner Sam? – pregunto mientras el mismo hacia un escáner de signos vitales.

- Lo siento – de haber podido, Sam se hubiera sonrojado, llorado y sudado todo en ese momento, pero no eran tan avanzados para poder hacer esas pequeñas y sencillas tareas.

- El escáner muestra cero actividad neurológica, cardiaca y respiratoria – murmuro Dean, al final habían perdido a sus dos padres.

Una vez confirmado, llamaron a un amigo de sus padres, Bobby Singer, quien era cercano y era el único que conocía toda la verdad de ellos, simplemente incineraron a John, y esparcieron sus cenizas en el mar, donde habían hecho con Mary lo mismo, claro ilegalmente, estaba prohibido hacer eso.

Desmantelaron la antigua casa y se mudaron con Bobby.

Dean y Sam aun no sabían que hacer, por una parte sus padres estaban muertos, y en su programación no venia que hacer en esos casos. Normalmente cuando el amo de un robot moría, este pasaba a sucesor y el desidia si quedárselo o venderlo, en el peor de los casos lo mandaba a la chatarra para su desmantelación y destrucción.

Y Bobby tampoco sabía que hacer, que aunque eran robots no se sentían como tal, y eran como sus hijos también, a saber exactamente que habría hecho Mary cuando los creo, pero eran diferentes, incluso contaban con un sintetizador de audio para hacer su voz más humana. Y sabía que había más cosas, pero él solo se dedicaba a reparar robots, no a crearlos, y esos robots en específico a pesar de los años en que han estado en funcionamiento no se han descompuesto, esperando que nunca lo hicieran, dudaba que alguien pudiera repararlos si llegaba el momento.

Ambos robots por el momento se quedaron con él.

- Dean ha dejado de cargar su energía – menciono Sam un día mientras Bobby reparaba un HYD, de tipo transporte, un auto inteligente, esa clase de robots le iban mejor al hombre, dicho hombre frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo que? – pregunto intentando no asociar esto con el suicidio humano, "enserio Mary, ¿Qué les hiciste?", pregunto mentalmente.

- Dejo se usar la cama de recarga, y no se exactamente cuanta batería tenga – menciono Sam con un pequeño gesto de preocupación.

- ¿Porque simplemente no lo hackeas y listo? – pregunto/sugirió Bobby, el mayor de altura parpadeo.

- Tienes razón, hoy cuando regrese lo haré – Bobby suspiro, no es que Dean fuera a morirse, se le acababa la batería, se recargaba y tarán, como nuevo, pero la preocupación de Sam era genuina. Cuando pensaba que no podía ser más complicado, siempre había algo,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Dean se encontraba sumergido en el bosque un poco lejos de casa, había caminado para checar toda su programación, y no había nada que le dijera que hacer, era un fiasco, además hace media hora su batería marco una recarga urgente, y no podía regresar para evitar el apagado de su sistema operativo.

Normalmente esto no ocurría con los robots normales, simplemente cuando la batería era poca se apagaba y esperaba la recarga, excepto los SPN-A que tenían una batería nuclear y no necesitan recargas; en su caso la poca batería a su alcance estaba dirigiéndose en mantenerlo despierto, pero sin funciones motrices, ¡fantástico!, y su energía de emergencia era poca debido a que no recargo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SPN-A-01285 era un soldado obediente, siempre, al igual que sus hermanos, a toda orden emitida por el gobierno y sus creadores era la ley, la razón exactamente por la cual estaba de guardia alrededor de la base, en aquel bosque, a pesar de la poca temperatura, esta no le afectaba.

Con el poder de su escáner lograba tener un control adecuado de la zona y ver posibles intrusos. Dicho escáner logro identificar a uno en la dirección sur, al ver su visión infrarroja pudo notar donde provenía el calor.

¿Un ser humano?

Rápidamente y sin rechistar se dirigió al lugar, con una gran rapidez se empezó a acerca al humano, quedando a pocos metros de él, pero al hacerlo se percato de que no era un humano, ¿un robot?, no era el momento, al quedar frente a frente noto que poseía la mejor apariencia para pasar como humano, y tenia ojos verdes, que luchaban por mantener su sistema operativo prendido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto al intruso, que solo le dirigió la mirada ausente.

- Vaya forma de preguntar si necesito ayuda – dijo con burla, él SPN-A si hubiera sido humano habría levantado al ceja, pero como no lo era, solo tato de procesar la información, sin éxito.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar, intentando el acceso al sistema del intruso, pero no podía, al parecer la falta de energía hacia difícil el proceso. Y no podía dejarlo sin interrogar, y llevarlo a la base no estaba como orden, entonces, podría pasar un poco de energía de su batería, el tenia energía ilimitada, abrió el panel de su cuello mientras buscaba el del robot que estaba también en el cuello, extraño, los SPN-H ó SPN-D tenían el panel en la espalda, sin darle importancia, saco un cable de conexión, lo conecto y empezó a pasarle energía.

Al principio no paso nada más que el paso de energía, pero pronto, la información del robot delante de él apareció en su sistema operativo, ambos compartían información en ese momento.

Unidad: SPN-H-127854 Dean Winchester

Sistema Operativo: BGS-MPA214

Creadora: Mary Winchester

ADN: Mary Winchester

Capacidad: Total

Óptica: Máxima

Proceso de retención: Alta

Sistema orgánico: 35%

Sistema robot: 65%

La unidad SPN-A-01285 se quedo quieto, procesando la información. ¿Qué era esto?, puso su mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho para proceder a desconectar su cable, pero sintió un pequeño bombeo que le paralizo.

Unidad: SPN-A-01285

Sistema Operativo: BGS-MPA214

Creadora: Mary Winchester

ADN: Chuck S. y Jimmy N.

Capacidad: Superior

Óptica: Máxima

Proceso de retención: Alta

Sistema orgánico: 25%

Sistema robot: 75%

Acceso a sistema orgánico: Aceptado

Coordinación a sistema original: Aceptado

Proceso Finalizado

Ambos se miraron impresionados, la carga había completado, y realmente el sentimiento de sorpresa era cierto, ¿Qué había pasado?, ambos tenían la misma creadora, el mismo sistema operativo, ¿y que significaba sistema orgánico?, Dean simplemente confundido salió corriendo de ahí, el SPN-A solo trato de procesar que había pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez llegado a la cada de Bobby, su hermano le recibió, tratando de hablar con él, pero olvido el asunto cuando vio la expresión de su hermanos.

- ¿Qué pasa Dean? – intentando entrar en su sistema - ¿Por qué tienes el panel abierto? – pregunto de nuevo.

Dean inmediatamente llevo la mano a su panel para cerrarlo.

- Me encontré con un SPN-A – murmuro – en el bosque, me quede sin batería – Sam parecía un poco aterrorizado.

- ¿No te destruyo?, ¿como te recargaste? – empezó a preguntar Sam.

- El SPN-A me recargo, supongo que quería interrogarme, pero solo intercambiamos información, y… nuestra madre también fue su creadora – soltó de golpe, Sam se sorprendió.

- Tenemos que investigar Dean, averigüemos que esta pasando – rápidamente fueron con Bobby, y Dean más calmado les conto la historia completa, desde su extraña descarga, hasta el intercambio de información, y el bombeo.

- Bueno, tienen toda la investigación de su madre, ¿Qué esperan? – regaño mientras iban por todas las cajas de diarios e investigaciones. Encontrando una respuesta impresionante.

Ciborg.

Dean y Sam eran ciborg, el sistema orgánico representaba el porcentaje de tejido humano, al parecer no era sintético, también poseían un corazón creado en laboratorio a partir del ADN de sus padres, todo provenía de los apuntes de su madre. El sistema operativo era el mismo de los SPN-A, de uso exclusivo del ejército, y según el proceso que termino en el SPN-A que encontró, él acaba de terminar sus conexiones y empezará a actuar como ellos.

- Deberíamos encontrarlo – murmuro Dean viendo la información del ultimo SPN-A-01285 creado en el gobierno, el ciborg que se encontró en el bosque era la antepenúltima creación de su madre, y con quien su hermano y él compartían mucho.

- Si saben que es, lo destruirán, y seguramente buscarán si hay más – murmuro Sam.

- Lo buscare – dijo Dean.

Bobby suspiro, sabía que Mary había hecho algo grande, pero no sabia que tanto, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciborg

SPN-A-01285 sabía que era, ahora lo sabía, y se sentía consternado, irónico, era una maquina, que acaba de descubrir que era un ciborg y que podía sentir, al parecer, todo parecía confuso.

Se había colado al sistema de información de la base, para conocer exactamente que estaba pasando, y descubrió el proyecto "NEO CIBORG", que complementaba en crear ciborg para el ejercito utilizando los restos de los cuerpos de soldados caídos, se crearon ocho, los arcángeles, el arma mas poderosa del ejercito, eran los primeros ciborg, y Mary Winchester estaba en el proyecto.

Solo que uno de los arcángeles se revelo, a pesar del poco porcentaje de sistema orgánico de 5% a 10%, SPN-A-00002 fue capaz de causar estragos y pensar por si mismo, fue destruido al arcángel SPN-A-00001.

Los altos dirigentes decidieron cambiar a un prototipo mas fiable, 100% robot, capaz de obedecer todo tipo de reglas, no destruyeron a los otros siete arcángeles, simplemente mantenerlos bajo control, y agregando bombas a su sistema. Al parecer Mary Winchester creo al último SPN-A como ciborg, el gobierno se entero y la mato.

No lo destruyeron, simplemente le modificación su programación, pero al parecer ese intercambio de información logro que su sistema regresaba a la normalidad.

- SPM-A-01285 – la voz del humano a cargo le llamo la atención, rápidamente se paro y saludo.

- Señor Gabriel – murmuro lo más seguro que podía, aun sentía ese nerviosismo.

- Es hora de tu guardia - SPM-A-01285 asintió y salió, Gabriel frunció el ceño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean estaba de nuevo en el bosque, buscando al ciborg, una vez que habían pasado información, se conectaron y podían encontrarse en una distancia razonable, buscando el sistema operativo tan familiar al suyo, al final lo encontró.

- SPN-H-127854 – el SPN-A fue el primero en hablar.

- Deja eso, llámame Dean – dijo el rubio, apenas percatándose del aspecto de otro ciborg, tenia ojos azules y cabello negro, y su voz tampoco sonaba tan metálica.

- Somos ciborg – respondió simplemente el SPN-A.

- Lo se, lo vimos en el diario de madre – contesto Dean – y realmente deberás considerar ponerte un nombre, no la serie, debe ser fastidioso, un nombre de verdad – dijo con entusiasmo, el otro ciborg solo ladeo la cabeza.

¿Por qué no?, prácticamente ya era diferente, en su base de datos busco nombres, hasta que se acordó que Mary Winchester le gustaban los ángeles, por eso su división se llamaba Sub Persons Angel, y se concentro en nombres de ángeles.

- Castiel – murmuro el SPN-A ahora con nombre.

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – pregunto Dean con una ceja levantada.

- El ángel de jueves, nos conocimos en jueves – dijo simplemente Castiel.

- Bueno Cas, hora de irnos – dijo Dean dándole la mano.

- ¿Por qué me busque un nombre si lo ibas a cambiar? – pregunto ladeando la cabeza otra vez.

- Es un apodo cariñoso, ahora si, vamos a irnos – ambos sabían porque.

- No es esto lindo – dijo una voz burlona.

- Rafael – Castiel inmediatamente lo identifico, era uno de sus jefes, pero sintió como el otro intentaba hackearlo, un ciborg, un arcángel, pronto el nombre de serie entro en su sistema, SNP-A-00004.

- Sabia que pronto regresaría tu configuración original, y mira nada más trajiste a otro - viendo a ambos, mientras se preparaba.

- No creo que sea correcto jugar así Rafy – Gabriel estaba al frente de Castiel y Dean.

- Gabriel, esto no te encumbre, quítate, sabes que nuestras ordenes son eliminar a otros ciborg o SPN-A desobedientes – se quejo el arcángel SPN-A-00004.

Castiel vio a su jefe, quien solo una risita sarcástica, y la información llego a su sistema operativo, SPN-A-00003, que también era un arcángel.

- Si bueno, ya me canse de las ordenes – y saco el interruptor de la bomba del otro arcángel, dándole clic, mandando a volar a Rafael – eso fue mas escandaloso de lo que esperaba – se quejo Gabriel – bien polluelos, levantando las alas y a correr de aquí antes de que averigüen que paso – sacudiéndose la ropa.

- ¿Qué hay de la bomba que te instalaron? – pregunto Castiel a Gabriel.

- Oh te refieres a esta – volvió a tocar el interruptor, mientras una gran explosión sacudía la base – ahora si niños, vámonos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos meses después.

En las islas Carium, se encontraban cinco hombres… corrección, un hombre y cuatro ciborg.

- Es cierto lo que dicen, en el mar, la vida es mas sabrosa – dice Gabriel sentado en una silla saboreando un chocolate.

- Deja de holgazanear tú – se quejo Bobby mientras intentaba reparar un auto normal y corriente.

- Por que no me dejan ser feliz – se quejo el ciborg mayor mientras Sam cocinaba la cena, para Bobby, pero al parecer al hombre le gustaba sentirse normal y los obligaba a comer a ellos también, ventajas de ser un ciborg.

- Y arreglamos a nuestro bebé – dice Dean apareciendo de la nada junto con Castiel, ambos con manchas de grasa.

Cas asintió, Dean desde que vio el coche cuando ingresaron a las islas Carium, le gusto, y decidió que seria su pequeño bebé, vamos, eran una familia de un hombre y cuatro ciborg, que un auto ingrese a la familia no lo hacia raro.

Oh bueno, Bobby podría vivir con eso.


End file.
